A vehicle is a machine used for transporting people or goods. An example of a vehicle is a car.
For convenience of vehicle users, vehicles tend to include various sensors and electronic devices. Particularly, various devices for driving convenience of users are under development.
With recent growing interest in self-driving cars, sensors installed in self-driving cars are actively studied. Sensors installed in self-driving cars include object detection sensors such as cameras, infrared sensors, radar, GPS, lidar, gyroscopes and the like. Among such sensors, the camera plays an important role as a sensor functioning as human eyes.